Harry Potter: The Revision of Fate
by Trey Miller
Summary: -Up for adoption- Unknown powers, an eternal debt, and a much better educated Harry Potter are just the basics. PreHogwards and First Year. No pairings, just 'grandfatherly' Headmasters and idiot Ministers. No superpowers either. -Author retired-
1. Chapter 1: First Adoption

**Harry Potter: The Revision of Fate**  
Fanfic by: _Trey Miller_

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize something in here, it's more than likely owned by JKR. Some of the ideas within this story come from some I've read; some are also semi-original (IOW, not seen often).

**AN**: This is currently a trial story, but it's a storyline that I'm quite interested in expanding on. A bit of background as to why I'm posting just this little bit first... this is something that my muses have been bugging me with for the past two weeks during work hours. And it got kinda annoying walking around telling myself this, so I finally started writing it down. I don't know how long or where this story is gonna go. I've talked my way through prolly the first four or five chapters, depending on how I cut them and how I flesh them out, so who knows, perhaps this will go somewhere. As for pairings, well, there are none currently. This is Pre-Hogwarts and First Year, so that should explain the lack of pairings.

**Chapter One:** First Adoption  
June 16, 1991

Chapter One: First Adoption

At an even 6 feet in height, Mr. Hershey Kellogg was a man of few words- polite, but few indeed. He always wore the best Italian suits. He was always clean shaven. His black hair, while shoulder length, was kept pulled back in a ponytail and tied by a strip of silk that matched the color of whatever suit he wore that day. His physique was cultured, as he was routinely mistaken for a fencer or a swimmer, even though he had never picked up a sword before; nor had he ever been swimming. His dark green eyes sparkled as did his perfect white teeth, and his white skin, while not bronzed with a tan, was a healthy hue that showed very few visible flaws. Said flaws were wrinkles that actually accented his face and gave him an older look.

There were a few problems with Mr. Hershey Kellogg.

The largest problem was, that no matter what government you checked with, there were no records of a Mr. Hershey Kellogg, multimillionaire. The Americans did not know him. The Brits did not know him. Nor did the Germans, the Italians, the French, the Russians, none of the middle eastern nations, nor the far east nations, nor the African nations, nor the Aussies, or any of the thousand island nations. Mr. Hershey Kellogg simply did not exist.

On top of that, Mr. Hershey Kellogg knew things he couldn't. He did things he should not have been able to do. Mr Hershey Kellogg was an enigma.

And yet Mr. Hershey Kellogg, knowing that he did not exist in the eyes of any government, was found knocking on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, on June 16, 1991 at 9:00 AM.

He winced as he heard a roar from within of: "GET THE DOOR, BOY!", followed by a lowered voice saying something about "Worthless boy", and "More punishment later". A second later, the door was opened by a small boy with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes hidden behind large plastic framed glasses.

The boy's facial expression went from politeness to open happiness as he opened the door a bit wider. "Mr. Kellogg! What are you doing here?"

Mr. Kellogg smiled down at the boy, "Mr. Harry Potter, I've told you before that my friends all call me 'Kel'. And I do consider you to be a friend. As to why I'm here, I've actually got a proposition for your uncle."

Harry Potter, known to the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived (though he supposedly would not find this out for another fifteen days or so) smiled up at him and opened the door wider so that the older man who had became his friend could enter.

Vernon Dursley wobbled into the foyer and growled at Harry, "Well Boy, who was it?"

Kel, as was his nickname cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Mr Dursley, I'm Hershey Kellogg, an acquaintance of your nephew."

Vernon's attention turned to the man standing there and he blinked twice before gathering his wits. He gave Kel a once over and his eyes widened as he recognized that the suit he was wearing was obviously very expensive.

"Mr. Kellogg! I'm Vernon Dursley! What has the boy done this time?" He scowled at Harry who cowered away in fear.

"Oh, nothing whatsoever," stated Kel with a smile, "Mr. Potter here was more than happy to show me around the neighborhood a few days ago. He wouldn't even take the money I offered to him for giving me a tour."

Vernon's mind whirled as he tried to play the part of the loving uncle. "Well, yes, we've taught young Harry to do such acts out of the goodness of his heart!"

Kel nodded as if he believed him, "Yes, that's what I surmised from his politeness. But anyway, this is not the reason I came by here. Is there anywhere we can sit and talk, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon directed Kel to the living room and sat down heavily in his chair. Kel sat down in one of the other chairs and looked at Vernon. "Now, as to the reason I came here today, Mr. Dursley... Young Harry is an extremely smart boy, and, well, allow me to get to the point. Mr. Dursley, I'm offering you $15,000 American to adopt Harry.

Harry gasped as did Vernon Dursley. With a glance at Harry, Vernon turned back to Kel with a greedy grin, "Do you have the adoption papers and whatever else?"

Kel nodded and pulled from within his suit jacket a stack of papers and handed them to Vernon silently. The first was an adoption form for Harry James Potter to be adopted by Hershey Kellogg, as well as four copies of the same form. The rest was a contract that stated Hershey Kellogg would pay them $15,000 American for the adoption, as well as a few rules that were in place governing both parties.

Vernon looked up at Kel, confused, "What does it mean by these clauses?"

Kel smiled wanly, "The first merely states that at no time may I find fault in Mr. Potter, bring him back and get my money back. In other words, I can't return him if I don't like him later. The second one is pretty much for you to swear that you, your wife, or your son, or anyone hired by you can not come find me and take back Harry." He leaned back, "This makes it so that on the oft chance that you later decide you want him back, you can't. I'm planning on taking him to another country with me, and this clause makes it so that you won't waste money on legalities."

Vernon cleared his throat and said rather gleefully, "Oh, I understand now! Yes, that will work out nicely. Very smart of you, Mr. Kellogg." He signed both the adoption form and the other legal forms and handed them to Mr. Kellogg who quickly put them in a pocket inside his suit jacket. Kel noticed that Vernon, in his glee, did not notice either the dull flash of light from the forms, nor did he notice the dull glow and tingle between him and Harry Potter.

Young Harry was watching everything, his face a mixture of joy and his own glee. He looked at Kel in the eye and grin brightly, and Kel had to grin back at the young boy.

Vernon grinned also, but for a different reason. "So when should I be getting my money, Mr. Kellogg?"

Key smiled and looked around, "May I use your phone, Mr. Dursley?"

"Of course! Boy, show him where it is!"

Kel stood and followed Harry out of the room, leaving Vernon Dursley sitting in the living room, a grin on his obese face.

Once they were in the kitchen, Harry turned to Kel and frowned worriedly, "This wasn't in the plan... So what are we going to do, Brukel?"

Kel smirked and his form rippled, being replaced with a short and squat being that only came up to Harry's chest.

And there, in vivid color and substance was the reason why there was no record of Hershey Kellogg across the world. Hershey Kellogg was the alias used by the son of the Chief Financial Goblin of the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, Brukel.

Brukel's smirk did not go away, even in his natural form. "We shall pay it, of course. It was a magical binding contract between you and he."

Harry looked at him shrewdly, "Perhaps, but I don't have access to fifteen grand." He paused as the smirk grew bigger, "Do I?"

Brukel grinned toothily, "Harry, $15,000 won't even put a dent in the interest you gain in a week just in your trust account."

Harry blinked and said, "Oh." He paused for a moment in thought, "I didn't know I had that much in my trust account."

"Well, you d-" Brukel broke off his statement and waved a hand in front of his face quickly.

Brukel's form wavered again, and suddenly Hershey Kellogg was standing there again. Vernon shuffled in and looked at Kel. "Well?"

Kel smiled, "Mr. Dursley, your money is currently being routed from my back directly to your own bank."

Vernon nodded, "Very well. Take the boy, when you leave, then."

Kel looked at Harry and nodded, "Grab your belongings, Harry, we're leaving now."

"I've got everything."

Kel blinked at Harry and then turned to Vernon, one eyebrow arched, "This is all he has?"

"Why should I have bought him anything? He was just dropped on our porch almost ten years ago! My family had to pay for his scraps! And he got Dudley's clothes when my son couldn't wear them any more! He had more than he deserved!" By this point, Vernon was spitting and sputtering, and his face was turning a shade of purple not seen often.

Kel glared at Vernon, reached out, took Harry by the shoulder, and then waved his hand and they disappeared. Vernon almost had a coronary as he realized that one of those 'freaks' like Lilly and James Potter had just been in his house! But the freak took they boy and left $15,000 American!

But what if that had been a lie? Vernon gave pause and then shook his head. A freak that Kellogg guy may have been, but he was a businessman, and Vernon knew at least in that, he could be trusted.

He walked back into the living room and turned on the telly. No more of that freak boy living under his roof. No sir! His home was now completely and absolutely normal!

Perhaps he should suggest moving to Majorca to Petunia... She had been wanting to go there for a long while now.

Brukel and Harry appeared outside of a little cottage to the south of London and Harry looked around. "Are you sure this will work?"

Brukel's 'Kellogg' form wavered and disappeared leaving the Goblin standing beside Harry, nodding. "This cottage and the land that it is on is paid in full. The Goblin wards are in place, completely protecting this place from anything magical or muggle, not to mention shielding this place from all ministry sensors, so that magic, even underage wizard magic can be done here without the hassles of the wizarding world's government."

Harry nodded, 'You don't know how much I thank you for this. Living with the Dursleys-"

"I know," interrupted Brukel. "Remember, I saw what that stupid uncle of yours was like."

"Yes, about that. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Brukel waved the apology away and lead Harry over to the door. "This cottage has three bedrooms, a rather large bath, a good sized kitchen, a study, as well as a comfortably sized living room. I believe that you will find this place to be of your liking." With that, he ran one finger down the door and it opened with a loud clicking sound. "As this cottage was magically sealed after it was furnished, I had to unlock it for you. This also activates all house wards and charms."

"House wards and charms?" asked Harry. He stepped inside and gasped. The cottage was perfect! Bare of everything to make it feel like home, but perfect nonetheless.

"Yes, house wards and charms," repeated Brukel, "The Mahogany and granite floor would get extremely messy and cold if there were not self cleaning and warming charms on them. The entire house is warded against fires, both natural and magical, so it is highly unlikely to burn down. There are temperature charms in each room so that no matter where you are, you can always make it cooler or warmer. Need I continue?"

"If you've got a book on what all this house and the property have, that'd probably help me the most," stated the stunned boy. He paused for a moment, "Besides, I'm only ten. Shouldn't I be living with someone, Kel?"

At this, Brukel laughed, "Harry, you are, in the eyes of the wizarding world and the muggle world, living with Hershey Kellogg. Now, while I do not mind sharing my home with you, I know that you have, how do we say, an aversion to small rooms. Unfortunately, my home has many of them, and I know you would be uncomfortable there."

Harry nodded, "I understand, and thank you, Kel."

"Trust me, Harry, I will be checking in with you at least once every other day, just to make sure everything is all right. Shall I give you a tour?"

Harry nodded enthused and he and Brukel walked through the door. The front door opened directly into the living room which was consisted of warm hues of stained black walnut and maple. It was already furnished with a couch, love seat, two very plush seats, a rocking chair, and random other furniture, lighting, and other odds and ins. Harry noticed the stone fireplace that everything seemed to focus around and glanced at Brukel who verbally reassured him that it was blocked from incoming floo.

Brukel lead the way into the kitchen and dining room, both of which were brighter with painted walls. The kitchen going a step farther with tiled marble floors and tabletops. The dining room had a large oval shaped table large enough for about eight people to sit at it; Brukel told him that the table and the dining room itself would magically expand to make room for more people if it was ever needed.

The two entered the living room again and then walked through it to where Brukel said the study was. Harry's jaw dropped at what could only be called a massive library to his youthful mind. The room was done in beechwood, oak, and several other types of wood that Brukel said were mentioned in the book on the house. There were six nice sized work tables around the room as well as a single large desk situated in the middle of the room. Brukel pointed up and Harry's eyes followed to see that, while the other rooms were all single story rooms, the study actually had two stories, magically expanded in the same area. And there were plenty of books (Brukel mentioned having set up the shelves to have copies of every book in the Potter Family vault, not to mention the dozens of up-to-date books that Brukel had bought under the advisement of Harry.

Brukel lead the stunned boy from the study and stopped. "Now this is where I'm sure you'll want to pay plenty of attention. What I'm about to show you is your bedroom, as well as the two other bedrooms." With that said, he lead the boy back into the living room and through another door, calmly mentioning to Harry, "As you notice, the living room is the main room of the house. IT was designed this way as a form of comfort and unity. I do hope you like it."

Harry nodded immediately, "This is awesome what you've done, Kel."

Brukel smiled and lead the way into the first bedroom. It was the master bedroom- Harry's room. This room, like the living room, was done in dark hues, but the walls were split horizontally, and the upper half was painted white, thus giving the room a brighter, but still warm feel. There was a large bed which Harry guessed was either a King or a Queen sized bed. There was a single bookshelf filled with classic works that Harry had told Brukel he liked including Shakespeare and Mark Twain. On the wall was a set of dragon hide battle robes that Brukel told him belonged to his father. Some of the Potter Families collection of swords was hanging around the room. Harry grinned; this was his home.

Brukel showed him to the master bath and Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. There was a huge raised bath tub set in onyx and quartz tiles. There were lillies and other plants within the bathroom that gave the whole room a feeling of being in nature.

Before Harry could let all of this settle, Brukel drew him out of his room and to the other two. With the notable difference that both of the rooms were a bit bigger than Harry's, they were close to being the same. Instead of a single queen bed though, there were two double beds, one on each side of the room, two closets, pretty much two of everything. There was a single bathroom between the two, but it was close to being identical to Harry's except that the tilework was in rose quartz and white crystal.

After finishing the tour with a look outside (there was a large garden that wrapped around the entire house with a large in ground pool in the back yard), Brukel lead Harry back in to the study. With both seated at one of the desks, Brukel got to the point.

"While I know you and I would have loved taking care of everything earlier, it wasn't possible. But as we've now got the cottage set up and the paperwork filed to make you legally the head of the Potter house, I need your okay to take the next steps." He snapped his fingers and a briefcase appeared on the desk between them. Turning it to face him, Brukel quickly unclasped it and puled out a piece of parchment. He unrolled it and placed it in front of Harry who looked it over with a frown.

On the parchment were five names, his included. His name had a single line drawn through it, unlike the other four.

"We need to make a choice of who will be first, Harry."

Harry nodded and looked at the list closely. He looked at Brukel smiled, "Best to follow my mum's advice. Let's get Hermione Granger first."

Brukel nodded and took the list back. He looked over the list and sighed, wondering what was so bad that it had been Seen years before.

He put the list on the table and stood, closing the briefcase and nodded to Harry, "I'll leave you to plan everything from this end, then." Harry nodded and with a soft pop, Brukel vanished.

Harry looked back at the other names and sighed deeply. "Just hold on a little bit longer, Ginny, Luna, Blaise..." He walked from the room to begin setting up for, what he hoped to be, good news.


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**Harry Potter: The Revision of Fate**  
Fanfic by: _Trey Miller_

See Disclaimer in Chapter One, if you need a legal blanket.

**AN:** I feel the need to tell you all this before I get comments about mistakes; I do not have a beta, so mistakes you see here are gonna stick out like a sore thumb. I've tried to make sure there are very few of said misakes, but I'm only human. That said, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Muses don't fail me now!

**Chapter Two:** First Contact  
November 13, 1990

Harry Potter, age 10, was curled up in the corner of an empty classroom, crying. Big, mean, cousin Dudley and his friend Piers had thumped him a couple good times before he could run away, and he could already feel what would become black and blue bruises on his arms and back. It wasn't fair! Why did they always pick on him?

Maybe Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were right... Maybe he was just a worthless good-for-nothing freak.

"You're none of those things, Mr. Potter."

Harry jerked his head up and looked at this man standing before him. Whoever he was, he was rich and cool; because only rich and cool people wore expensive suits all the time and had long hair in a ponytail and-

The man chuckled, derailing Harry's thoughts. "In some ways, you are correct, Mr. Potter. In others, you are missing facts you need to make an accurate guess." He pulled a pair of chairs over to Harry and sat on one, inviting the young boy to sit on the other. He smiled kindly, "I go by the name Hershey Kellogg, but my friends call me Kel."

Harry quickly sat down in the other seat and looked down at the floor. He stammered, "I- I'm Harry Potter, sir."

"Not sir, Kel."

Harry winced, "That would be impolite, Mr. Kellogg." He stood up quickly. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know this was your class room. I'll leave now." He started for the door.

"Hold on, one moment, Mr. Potter. Let me take a look at your arms." Harry stopped and sucked in a breath.

He turned back to Mr. Kellogg with a look of fear in his eyes. "Please sir, don't tell my Uncle and Aunt! They'd-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," said Mr. Kellogg firmly, "I simply want to take a look at where your cousin and his friend hit you."

Harry gaped at him. Never before had a teacher took his side on the matter! Actually, never before had a teacher seen Dudley and his friends hitting him. He let Mr. Kellogg take hold of his arm and rub a finger down the length of his arm. There was a tingling feeling in his arm like it was going numb and then the dull pain that had been there disappeared. He looked down and blinked dumbly.

Mr. Kellogg chuckled. "As I said, I simply want to take a look at it. I hope you don't mind that I healed it while I was looking at it."

Harry's mouth opened and closed silently for a moment before he finally got out one word: "How?"

Mr. Kellogg grinned, "Magic. Something I know you're quite familiar with."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had always punished him in some way if the word 'magic' was used around any of them. And even more if something out of the ordinary happened. Harry's ten-year-old mind went into overdrive as he started to piece together things.

Turning the teacher's hair blue the year before...

Wishing to get away from Dudley and his friends and suddenly finding himself on the roof the month before...

Healing painful bruises from being hit and kicked...

Seeing things in other rooms through the wall...

All of this could be explained with magic. But that meant that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon knew. That meant that they hated him because of his magic. But... why?

Evidently, Mr. Kellogg could understand the emotions running across his face as he spoke up. "Harry, I can explain everything in one of two ways. Either straightforward, not hiding things, but probably leaving you with some extremely hard to answer questions, or I can try to explain things in pieces so that you can come to terms with everything."

"What do you mean, Mr. Kellogg?"

"Call me Kel, please." He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Let me see if I can give you an example. You know some about automobiles, don't you?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Now, the straightforward way would involve me telling you everything about how they work in great big words. The other way would be for me to tell you little by little how everything works and fits together. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded uncertainly. "I think so. Uhm, could you explain it little by little?"

Kel nodded and opened his mouth to say something as the bell rang through the school. He paused and frowned, "Actually, as that was the bell for the end of the day, perhaps it would be better for us to start this conversation tomorrow. I'll make sure everything is taken care of with your teachers, and tomorrow, I'll begin teaching you everything, okay?" He paused and smiled, waving one hand toward Harry who felt a tingle all over, "Oh, and one other thing, don't worry about your relatives or any bullies today. They won't pay any attention to you for the night.

Harry nodded again, this time disappointed and excited at the same time. "Thank you, Mr. Kellogg!" He smiled and headed for the door and stopped at it and turned back to face Kel. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Kel nodded and watched the smiling boy leave before standing and muttering in some other language other than English. He had known it would be rough trying to fulfill the clan's debt to the Potter family, but to find their son in this shape? Kel was quite tempted to go 'visit' the fools, both who placed young Harry in the situation, as well as those who tormented him, and let them 'visit' his sword.

But that would be for a later date...

The next day, Harry was quietly instructed to meet with an "advanced instructor" rather than stay with the other students. Since the spell on Harry was still active, Dudley didn't even pick on him. And since Dudley didn't pick on him, Harry was able to get out of the classroom and to the same room he had met Kel- no, Mr. Kellogg in the day before.

Walking in, he saw Mr. Kellogg, again in a fancy suit, only this time, the suit jacket was stretch over the back of his chair, and he was sitting at the desk sipping tea. When Harry entered, he quickly set the cup down and waved the young boy in. "Good morning, Harry! How are you?"

Harry smiled politely, "I'm good, thank you, sir." He paused as if to gather his thoughts and then he pushed on. "That thing you did yesterday really helped me out a lot. My relatives pretty much ignored me except for when it was time for me to cook last night and this morning."

"Well, I'll explain about what I did after I've given you a background that most magical-folk your age already know. Care for some breakfast?" asked Kel. At Harry's extremely hesitant no, he waved his hand and two plates loaded down with food appeared before them. With a single command of "Eat", Harry began his meal with gusto. That is, after the shock of seeing more magic performed right in front of him.

Kel cleared his throat. "It's best to begin with the groundwork on everything. Magic is like water. It's everywhere. And like water, there are different forms of it. There is concentrated magic, which is like ice. It's there until something makes it change into another form. This is where all magic is when its not being used by the earth or the creatures and plants that live on it. Then there flowing magic, which is constantly moving. This is where the earth and all magical beings, including wizards and witches get their magic, and it is what binds everyone and everything together."

Harry interrupted, "Like the Force?"

Kel paused to think and then nodded. "Yes, exactly like the Force. You could even go so far as to say that all magical beings are like the... Jedi, I think they're called. They can use and manipulate magic and do things with it." He sipped his tea as he gathered himself and then pushed on. "And lastly, there is the spontaneous magic, like steam, it is all around. Occasionally the non-magical people, though some extreme need, can make this spontaneous magic come together and they do something that is considered abnormal; like lifting a heavy car off of someone, or surviving an accident that should have killed them, or any number of other things. Understand so far?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then, time to actually teach you some history about everything..." For the next two hours, Kel discussed with Harry the basic history of the world, both the non magical, or Muggle, and the magical, or Wizarding. And while Harry was only 10, even he could see the blatant segregation between humans and non-humans.

And then Kel dropped the proverbial bomb shell. "Harry, there is something that you need to know, and I hope you understand why I waited until explaining some things to you to tell you this."

"What is it, Mr. Kellogg?"

"When I introduced myself to you yesterday, I said that I go by the name Hershey Kellogg, do you remember that?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "My true name is Brukel. I am a Goblin."

Harry blinked as his mind processed the information. "You mean one of those little guys who handles wizarding banking? How come you don't look like that?"

Kel waved his hand and his entire form shimmered and there in the seat where Hershey Kellogg sat, was a short being that Harry had described. "It's a form of a glamor spell done by human magic users. Rather than simply change the appearance of my face or likewise, any part of my body, my magic alters peoples perspective. I never once change my height or anything, but people will always see that which I wish them to see."

Seeing the look of excitement on Harry's face, Kel shook his head, "Unfortunately, I cannot teach you the Goblin magic which I use. But I'm fairly certain after you've had several years in the wizarding world, you will be able to do something similar."

Harry's disappointment was quickly replaced by curiosity, "Why do you go by the name Hershey Kellogg, anyway?"

A Goblin blushing is a very rare thing to see- which young Harry obviously did not know about, as he simply looked on in curiosity. Brukel coughed embarrassedly, "Well there's a funny story about that. I spent a few months over in America back in the early '80's. The Muggles over there have two food companies that make rather delightful sweets. I fell in love with the Hershey milk chocolate bars melted over the Kellogg's Frosted Flakes cereal." He paused and shrugged, "When it came time for me to take on my human disguise, I chose to follow my sweet tooth."

Harry had to climb back into his seat a few moments later from laughing so hard. After that little bit of embarrassing information, Brukel began their lesson of the day.

Over the next few months, Brukel taught young Harry most of what any child growing in the wizarding world would know. And on the 16th of May of 1991, Harry asked the one question that Brukel had known would come up sooner or later.

Harry asked him over their customary brunch, "Brukel, why are you teaching me all of this?"

Kel put his fork down and sighed, "I knew this day would come, but I was hoping to wait until after the other Goblin's and I had completed everything." At Harry's inquiring gaze, he pushed on. "I've explained about the wizarding world, and their latest idiot to claim the title 'Dark Lord' right?"

Harry nodded, "You're talking about Voldemort. You said he was banished though."

"And he was. But what I did not tell you was the events surrounding his banishment. You see, back in '81, you were just a wee babe living with your parents, James and Lilly Potter. Over the summer, your parents went into hiding from Voldemort. You see, James and Lilly, your parents, were opposed to Voldemort and worked with Albus Dumbledore during Voldemort''s first attack. For reasons that I'm unsure about, Voldemort gained the support of their secret keeper, Sirius Black, and proceeded to murder both of your parents. When he tried to kill you, something happened and his body was destroyed. Many people think that he was killed, but we Goblins know better," said Kel solemnly.

"What happened to Sirius Black?"

"Well, Peter Pettigrew, another of your parents friends, found him in Muggle London and tried to stop him. People say that Black killed Pettigrew and about a dozen Muggles, and then just stood there laughing. The Ministry of Magic simply tossed him into Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, where he still is today."

Harry frowned, "What about the trial?"

"What trial?" asked Kel. "Everyone knew that your parents would use Sirius Black as their secret keeper. So when they wound up dead, it was simply a matter of time before he was tracked down and tossed into Azkaban."

Harry's eyebrow arched in skepticism, "Well, for a secret keeper to be that well known, the secret must not be worth much."

Kel's serious face broke into a grin, "Ah, so you can think!" Ignoring the glare from Harry, he laughed, "It must be the fact that you've lived your life as a Muggle. The Wizarding world is full of idiots who apparently believe it to simply be better to follow the most stupidest path just because they don't have to think."

"Like keeping idiots in charge of the entire government, right?"

"Exactly. But since you've mentioned it, I'm fairly certain that with your little... how do we say, 'social standing', we could probably get Mister Black's name cleared, if he is actually innocent." Brukel sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "But we are off track completely. You asked why I'm helping you. It actually goes back to the fact that your grandfather on your father's side helped us gain more legal ground with the Ministry. At this, we offered the Potter line help whenever they needed it. Neither your grandfather, or your father ever asked for our help, even when it came to hiding from Voldemort. It was actually your mother who put me in charge of this."

To understand this, you need to learn something about your mother that she didn't tell anyone. She had the ability of foresight. Unlike the other Divination arts, foresight is simply the ability to see things that have happened already, in the future, that is. In a letter directed to my father, she explained that what she had seen of your future should not be allowed to happen. She requested that, a little past your tenth birthday, we contact you, teach you about the Wizarding world, and then put forth a plan that she began designing right before she had you," said Kel as he pulled a rather small folder from thin air.

He handed it to Harry who immediately opened it. "The letter inside, while it may seem important to read, I ask that you do not for the time. Rather, go to the third page and read it while I talk." He waited until Harry had the third page out and was reading it before continuing, "Your mother's gift of foresight was quite a powerful tool, and she began setting aside a rather large stockpile of money with which we were to buy a fairly decent sized plot of land, with trees, a pond, perhaps in or near a forest- well, basically she gave us free reign to find a suitable plot of land. On this land, she requested that we build a wizarding cottage big enough for five or six people. She requested that we ward the land, and then she paid us a rather large sum of money to do that. On top of that, she gave us several adoption papers, all completely filled out minus the signature of the guardian of the adoptee."

Harry interrupted, "Each of the adoption papers has my name as the adopter, but this includes one for myself." He looked up from the paperwork, "So I'm guessing she also paid you to layer enough Goblin magic on this to hide who was actually doing the adopting?"

Kel nodded and Harry continued, "So... she's asking you, and obviously me, to adopt four girls as my..." He faded off as he lost himself in the technical jargon.

"You will be adopting them as your sisters if you wish to do so."

Harry looked up, "How have their childhood's been?"

Brukel scowled at a far wall, "They are each like your own. They're mistreated, beaten, treated as slaves, et cetera."

Harry sighed, "My mother gave a date for me to... err, adopt myself, I guess you could say. Are we going to start this then?"

"We'll start this part of the plan. The land has already been bought. The house has been built and furnished, and it is more secure that Hogwarts or the Ministry, or even the standard vaults of Gringotts" Kel leaned forward and pointed at something on the paper in Harry's hand, "Your mother mentioned here that the Goblin, me, who helped you, was to place his human illusion's name over your own as the adopter. This will provide us with the ability to simply snap our fingers at a later date and, to coin a Muggle term, pull the rug out from under their feet."

Harry nodded, "Well, what are we waiting for? A divine act of God to kick start us?" He grinned, "Let's get this party started!"


	3. I am retired

I have retired. Please see my profile for more information.

~Trey


End file.
